Lost
by Bleedinglove
Summary: This is the other part of Lost. This is the survivors of the part of the plane the main characters of the TV show never found. Their view point, their survival. Begins with the character Jen.
1. Begining Jen

I blinked as the Australian sun blinded me momentarily. I sighed, my last day here in Sydney and I'll be going home to more war and hate. It was fun while it lasted. I stepped away from the window of my hotel room and looked around to see if I had forgotten anything else. I picked up a few articles of clothing and placed them into my luggage bag. I was left with my own thoughts and my mind kept wandering back to the guy that I had met at a bar a few weeks ago. He was sweet and charming, blonde hair, said he belonged to a band dry ice or something of the other.

When I had first met him his smile captured me and wouldn't let go. We had a few drinks together and we exchanged hotel numbers. I was hoping this would be different, that he wouldn't be like Jason. But then a few weeks ago Charlie came to my room stoned out of his head asking for a drink and to mix it up with me. Disgusted I slammed the door and cried. He was just like Jason, stoned all the time and wanted nothing other than drugs and sex. That was one of the reasons I came to Australia was to escape all the hate and drugs back home. Later I found out he tried to hook up with my friend Kellyn who came with me to Australia. We vowed that if we saw him again we'd beat him to death. But deep down we probably still liked Charlie a little bit. Curse the people with good looks and charms!

I shook my head and zipped my luggage case up and headed out the door. It was four hours before my flight would leave but I thought I'd leave a bit earlier. I stopped at room number 204 and banged my hand against it. "Kellyn wake up, we are going to be late!." I yelled.

I heard shuffling and the door opened quickly. Kellyn stood their for a second looking me up and down. "The Flight isn't taking off for another four hours. What's the rush?"

"I hate airplanes, leaving and coming always stresses me out. And if I miss my flight I'll be gunned down by my family asking why I'm late. But I'm thinking at this point that won't matter and probably they won't care. Are you packed yet?" I said quickly.

She grinned at me and I groaned. Kellyn always waits until the last second to pack. She motioned me inside then turned away and went to the bathroom. She brushed her short red brown hair and applied a bit of makeup on. I tried not to scream and run around crazily instead I shuffled around and groaned impatiently. She came out of the bathroom with her "Charlie and the chocolate factory" wife beater shirt on and a pair of jeans. She looked nice, but me I could care less what I looked like at the moment.

"Are you ready?" I said.

"I have to pack remember?" she looked at me with her dark eyes intently and I looked away.

"Okay hurry please, and stop giving me the look!" I mumbled.

We both laughed as she ran across the room to pack. I went to help her when I noticed a slip of paper, half hidden underneath the bed. I pulled it out and looked at it. Scrawled on it was Charlie's name. I looked up at her and cleared my throat. She looked up at me from her luggage case. I flashed the piece of paper at her and she snatched it from me. "It's his autograph, he said he was in a band, I like their music. So I thought hey once in a life time chance to meet someone famous. So I got his autograph."

I got up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Aw come on K. You are so for him! You love this guy to death don't you?"

She laughed and shook her head then stopped. "Well a little bit, I guess. Come on J. he is so damn hot! That was before I knew he was stoned beyond reasoning. Don't worry what's the chance we'll meet him again? Don't worry, I'd only date him if he was off the drugs man! It won't turn out to be another Jason season I promise. Just let me relish in the fact I got to meet someone from Driveshaft!"

I laughed at her and told her it was fine and promised her that I wouldn't get mad at her if she did go after him. But how likely was that going to happen? We packed up the rest of her things and headed down to the lobby. We turned in our keys and thanked them for their help. We headed out the door and waited for a cab to come pick us up. A cab pulled up and we put are things in the trunk then hopped in the back seat. We watched part of Sydney pass by as we got closer and closer to the airport. I checked my carry on bag to make sure I had everything and Kellyn just patted my hand and laughed at me.

"I can't help it, I can't leave anything behind!" I said

"Stop worrying will you? Nothings going to happen, you'll go back home and be able to move out in a few weeks and come live me! Where you'll cook and clean and be my urchin slave! mwhahah!" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile.

I tried to calm down, everything will be alright nothing bad will happen I kept thinking.

The airport was noisy and the queues for check-in were quiet long. I looked for our airline and noticed two short queues for our airline. I grabbed Kellyn's arm and told her to go toward where a few people stood around. We got behind a woman with dark hair and waited, and I tried not to tap my foot. When it was our turn I gave the woman our passports and luggage. She smiled and directed us to what gate we had to go to. I collected our stuff happy to have the luggage gone and walked off towards departures.

Kellyn sat filing her nails and I paced around the chairs in the gate room. I felt sick to my stomach and very panicky. I tried to calm down but it was no use. Kellyn would occasionally look up at me and shake her head. I finally sat next to her and she looked upI stared straight ahead for a minute before saying: "Something's not right K. Something's wrong."

"You sick?"

"No," I said "At least I don't think so, something's just wrong."

Kellyn leaned in real close to me and whispered "Are you afraid there's a bomb on the plane?"

I looked at her and she smiled at me. She laughed and I shook my head. "Don't say things like that K."

She laughed some more then fell silent " Your serious aren't you?"

I looked away from her I was about to open my mouth when the flight attendant spoke: "Ladies and Gentlemen Oceanic Air flight 815 will now be boarding. Can we please have the Envoy class come up first. All who have tickets for Envoy please come up. Thank you."

The minutes dragged on before our zones were called. We walked up to the desk and gave our needed information. The attendant smiled and motioned us forward and I walked through the gates. As we boarded the plane we met the pilot. He was few feet taller than me with dark hair. His voice was soft, nice and a little deep. "Tickets ladies?"

I showed him my ticket and he looked at me and smiled. "Ah your at the end of the plane. 41 B and 42 C okay?"

We nodded and walked off, as we past envoy a thought popped in my head. How lucky they are to get pampered throughout the flight while Kellyn and I are in the ass end of the plane flying for almost two days to get back to the states. Kellyn punched me in the back to move faster and I stumbled a little bit. A man with no hair smiled at me and I gave him a small smile. As we got to the last seats in the plane I groaned, my seat was next to the window! I hated the window.

"Do you want to switch?" I asked Kellyn.

She laughed at me and pushed me into my seat next to the window. I closed the window and buckled up trying to stay calm. Kellyn reached over me and opened the window flap. I batted her hand away and closed it again. "I hate being this high, I don't want to have to look out as well!" I hissed

Kellyn shrugged then reached over and pulled it up and stuck her tongue out at me. I was to stressed out to do anything so I just stared ahead as I got sicker to my stomach. Luckily if I had to go to the bathroom I only had to go through Kellyn. The engines whirred and clicked and I held onto my seat. Kellyn just poked fun at me and I growled at her. Soon we were off in the air and I started to relax. Kellyn and I dosed as the flight droned on. They were about to start the in flight movie when my eyes shot open. Something was wrong I could feel it.

I looked ahead of me above all the chairs but everything seemed okay. The engines whirred or whatever you wanted to call it. I looked at Kellyn who was fast asleep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone get up. I looked at him and felt a twinge. He seemed to familiar, but I couldn't see his face. But obviously he was causing a stir, I saw the flight attendants going back and forth to try and stop him.

I tried to see further but he disappeared. I grabbed my seatbelt to get out and go to the bathroom as a sudden wave a nausea hit me. But as I touched my belt the plane shook slightly, but it scared me enough to sit down again. I released my belt buckle and the plane shook a second time. I touched Kellyn's arm: "Hey K-..."

The plane dropped, I could feel it fall straight out of the sky, I was lifted from my seat. I screamed, the whole plane was screaming. People who weren't belted flew up and hit there backs on the ceiling. Sheer panic filled me I couldn't move. The plane shook violently, I could hear metal scraping against metal and the engines were screaming. Suddenly the middle half and front of the plane was gone. I saw sky and clouds as we descended faster than we should. The roar of the wind and screams filled my ears I couldn't think, couldn't see anymore. Blackness started to descend on me as my body was pushed into overdrive of the fear and screaming. I couldn't look to see if Kellyn was okay, all I could see was flying bodies and the oxygen masks. As I slipped into unconsciousness I heard something that was above all other noises. A roar, an intense roar that sent fresh fear ripping down my spine. I lost my breath and slipped away into blackness.


	2. Kellyn

This chapter is shorter i'm sorry but I can't really think of what else I can put in here without spoiling to much. ENJOY!

Kellyn.

Something was on me, I could feel it. Oh my god, is it a bug! I thought. Please don't let it be a bug. I brushed my face, and felt grain. I opened my eyes and a flood of noise hit me full force. People were screaming and there was extreme heat coming from somewhere near me. In front of me was a small dune of sand. I pushed my self up off my stomach and looked around. The scene that greeted me was gruesome. As I looked around people were screaming, running, or sitting down bawling hysterically. The farther I looked the scene got more gruesome.

At least a dozen or so dead bodies were spread around on the beach and some were near the ocean. The ocean lapped at the bodies trying to tug them out to a watery grave. A huge wave a nausea hit me and I threw up in the sand until all I was doing was dry heaving. I swayed and stepped around trying to catch my balance. I stepped back to far and was burned. I whirled around to see the tail end of the plane. It was smoking from where it had disconnected from the other part of the plane. I couldn't think and so I screamed, a blood curdling scream that made my lungs feel like they were going to burst. It didn't help either that I could see inside the tail end of the plane. Some people in their seats dead.

I stepped back and fell over, hitting the sand and throwing it around me. I started at the sky not able to move or scream. Clouds drifted over a blue sky and I felt sick again. Suddenly out of one eye all I could see was red. I touched my forehead and my fingers came away with fresh and clotted blood. I scrambled up trying to get it out of my eye and realized I laid next to a dead body. I hopped back and screamed again, my lungs burning. So I ran, I ran away from the beach and towards a small cliff.

I scrambled up the slipper rocks to the top where I laid down, shaking. I let out a loud sob, I was almost far enough away from the screaming and crying. But not far enough they echoed behind me and mixed with the clash of the ocean hitting the rock. I lay there shaking and sobbing when a thought hit me. Jen. Where was she? Was she one of the victims that lay dead in the sand? Or worse was she one of the ones that died in the chairs, possibly her lungs burst from screaming?

I shook harder and dry heaved before the questions raced faster around my head almost driving me insane. I sat up and screamed out Jen's name over and over until my voice broke. I sat on the cliff over looking the beach, as people still ran around screaming. Something caught my eye and I looked away from the beach and noticed a huge forest expanding everywhere. And the island itself stretched as far as the eye could see.

Shakily I stepped down, finally calming down a tiny bit. As my feet touched the sand I cringed, it felt to hot somehow. I shuffled around the beach trying not to touch the dead bodies. I called out Jen's name but she was no where to be seen. I bent down and coughed hard, I couldn't breathe. Was this a panic attack? Was I dying? I started panicking I was going to die on this god forsaken island alone with total strangers! I started heaving and coughing.

"Miss?"

I twirled around to see a man standing behind me, his face covered in soot or was it blood? He was about six feet tall and his hair was a dirty blonde. He reminded me of Charlie. Idiot! I thought improper time to think of him. People are dying and moaning around me and all I can think about is Charlie. I can't even find Jen.

"Miss? hello?" he said

His voice was nice, very soft. I like him, I thought. Stop it! Damn it! "Sorry, I can't breathe. Stressed out." I said

"Aren't we all? Can you help me, have you seen my girlfriend? about 5 feet, red hair, skinny? I haven't found her since we crashed. We were separated."

My heart sunk, I was have tempted to yell at him and beat him to the ground. But I restrained myself, what was I supposed to say? She's dead maybe in the sand? maybe her heart exploded and she's still strapped to her seat? I looked him up and down and sighed. "I don't know, why did you come to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and winced. "I dunno, you look like you might know."

And with that he walked away. I stood their staring at him calling out his girlfriend's name and felt guilty for not saying I did see his girl friend. When I looked inside I saw her there, strapped in the seat, head hung low, blood trickling from her mouth. I shook my head to let the image go and shuddered. What the hell was I going to do? Admit that I did see her. I shook my head walking away without an ounce of guilt in me.

I walked away when another person came up to me. Asking another question about if I had seen so and so. I cracked "What the hell! Why is everyone coming up to me? Am I the leader?"

The person a woman this time shrunk back from me. We both looked up as we heard a scream, that rose above all the other screams. I looked at the tail end of the plane to see the man I spoke to before kneeling in the sand screaming. I pushed past the woman and ran, I just couldn't think anymore. I couldn't believe what I had done. Blame it on the island I thought Blame it on the isle of Lost. I shot into the forest and went about 20 feet before stopping. What has gotten into me? I thought.

As I looked at all the greenery I thought of Jen and wondered how she fared. "JEN!" I screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

I caught my breath and was about to yell again when the trees ahead of me moved and a huge roar sounded. I looked up as the trees parted and screamed. I ran off in a direction hoping it was towards the beach, as I tried to hold back tears from blinding my way but to no avail.


	3. Thomas

Thomas

I was in complete blackness or was I? My head throbbed and I tasted blood, where was I? I could hear a mixture of sounds but couldn't understand any of them. Was that screaming? I tried to move and pain shot throughout my body. I opened my eyes and blinked to get used to the dark light. I tried shifting again and more pain shot through me. I groaned and looked down, blinking a few times I saw I was tangled in seatbelts and fallen oxygen masks. The more I shifted the more pain I felt and I got myself tangled in more.

I looked up and saw outside, it was almost sunset and I saw people screaming. So that explained the noise I also noticed a few on the ground lying there and I shuddered hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I noticed a few people all around me still strapped in there seats. "Hello?" I whispered.

No answer so I spoke louder. None of the bodies moved and bile came up my throat. I was the only one alive that was strapped in my seat! I moved more and finally I got a hand freed from my back. I tore at the masks until I reached my belt and I opened it. I struggled out of the mess and tried to gain balance. I looked around at the wreckage and felt sick. I stumbled out into what was the aisle and went towards the lavatories. Might as well savage through the wreckage I thought.

I went through everything and even checked the bodies. I tried opening some of the upper compartments and found a few bags that had a few pieces of food. I emptied a bag and started filling it up with as much useful stuff. I started towards the opening when a girl caught my eye, I looked at her and lifted her face. Her eyes were closed shut her mouth had blood trickling from it and her red hair was sticking to it. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer before searching her body. There was nothing much but a wallet with photos and her necklace. I grabbed the necklace and put it in the bag, I don't know why but I thought I'd keep it. As I came out of the plane a few people looked at me and I just smiled the best I could.

I walked away from the plane towards a group of trees. I set the belongings I found in the sand and sat down. I looked at the wreckage before me and at the ocean as the sun sank into it. There was a few trees near the ocean people sat under still crying and I shook my head. We have to get a hold of ourselves I thought. That's when I heard a yell and looked up. About 50 yards from me was a girl with strawberry colored hair yelling at a woman and I laughed. I stopped as I coughed up blood and I spit it out on the sand. I looked towards the plane as I heard a scream and saw a guy there yelling like a complete maniac at the bodies inside.

I was lucky to even be out I thought. I chuckled but stopped quickly as pain racked my side. I touched my right rib cage and pain again shot threw. I groaned and lifted my shirt but there was nothing there only a slight bruise. I breathed in quickly and sighed but the pain had stopped. I dropped the shirt and stood up quickly, I quickly looked around and saw strawberry head running away. Something drew me towards her and I followed in hot pursuit.

Oh my god, why did she have to be a fast runner? I coughed up more blood and decided to stop when I heard her cry out a name. I looked up, couldn't see her and decided I'd walk a little farther. I only went a few more feet when I saw her. I was about to walk farther when the ground shook. I looked above her and a roar echoed throughout the forest. You could see trees falling down by and invisible monster. I backed away, fear filling me as the thing ripped the trees from the ground in front of her. I turned back and ran screaming bloody murder. Then I saw the ground rushing up to meet me, no! this can't be happening I thought.

I hit the ground with a thump and my head ricocheted off a root. I screamed, and something grabbed my foot. I looked at my foot but saw nothing. Wait something was there but- I was giving a yank and was being pulled away fast. I yelled as I was being pulled by something terrifying. I tried to look what was dragging me but couldn't see anything. I hit another root and blacked out.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Sydney, Australia!" a voice blared from the intercom

I woke with a jolt, I looked outside the window to see us breaking through some clouds onto and descending into a large city. I yawned and stretched the best I could in my seat. In about fifteen minutes we had landed, I grabbed my bag from the compartment above me and walked out of the plane happy to be on the ground again. I walked down the halls and went inside the closest men's bathroom. I splashed water on my face to make myself look at least half decent before I meet her. I ran my fingers through my brown hair and stretched some more. I fingered the necklace around my neck, undid it, and slipped it into my pocket.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards baggage claim. I went down to the carousel which held my baggage. I stood there waiting for my luggage and noticed that it wasn't there. I cursed under my breath and looked around for someone to help me. I saw a flash of red and I turned. There she stood in all her glory, my sister Ada. Her red hair was down for once and she stood next to her boyfriend, Max. I smiled and noticed she had my bag, she ran to me and hugged me I squeezed her tightly and let her go. I shook hands with Max and we exchanged hellos.

We walked out of the airport and flagged down a cab to pick us up. I climbed in the backseat with Ada and Max sat up front. "How is everything?" I whispered.

She smiled, squeezed my hand, and said, "Good."

Horrible liar, I thought, but I let the subject go. Then I remembered the present I was going to give her. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and showed it to her. "Its for you, made of real silver, its supposed to bring protection."

She held it up and the small circle spun. She set it on her palm and looked at all the design. Although small there was a lot of work put into it. There was a hollow circle that held two spirals on either side and inside the circle was what looked like a sun with swirls inside it. She smiled and said "I love it!"

She gave me a peck on the cheek and slipped it around her neck.


	4. Jen, Puzzles

Jen

For a fleeting moment I thought I was back at the hotel sleep when everything came rushing back at me like a train. The last thing I remember was falling unconscious and half the plane was gone. I groaned everything was black, I tried moving and pain shot up through my leg. I tried opening my eyes and they felt like they were glued shut. I tried lifting my hand but it was like a lead weight. I tried not panic, I was blind! I breathed in slowly and tried to shift my weight but everything around me shook. I screamed, and suddenly I could see.

It was so bright I squinted until my eyes adjusted. I could see blue sky and clouds and a few tree tops. The sky felt so close, then it dawned on me. Oh god please no I prayed. I felt around slowly with my hands, which started to sting as the lack of use faded. I felt something, I pulled something up and looked at it. Leaves. I was up on a tree. I lifted my head slowly and saw a small branch sticking out of my pant leg and there was a small patch of blood that had soaked through.

I moved my foot to see if it was broken but the only pain was from where the branch was. I tried not to scream and I slowly lifted myself to a sitting position. I could far, but it all seemed to be forest. I grabbed the branch and hissed as it pulled across my raw skin. As I tried to remove the branch something ahead caught my attention. The trees were moving like there was a huge wind, or something big was moving. I grabbed the hole the branch created and ripped it open, I did not want to stay up here to see what that thing was.

I was free! I applauded myself and the branches beneath me gave way. I hit more branches on the way down. I screamed, and cried as I fell. My arms were lifted and the branches smacked them numb. At that moment I stopped falling, I was about 50 feet from the ground and blood ran freely around my face, into my eyes and mouth. I spit and blinked, looked up and saw that I had managed to grab a hold of a branch. I tried lifting myself but was too weak. And the other branches were to far away to reach. I looked around and was about to drop when I heard something crash ahead of me. I looked up and saw something big coming down my way. It took me a moment to realize it was a body.

I forgot where I was and let go. I fell again the grabbed another branch with my legs. I swung around in a semi circle before stopping. I placed my hands around the branch and prayed the body was caught up in other branches. I was wrong, it landed on my branch with a sickening thud. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to do, If I dropped I'd probably kill myself or the monster in the forest would eat me. If I stayed I'd probably get eaten as well. I opened my eyes trying not to look beside me where the arms hung over. I breathed in deeply and let go, luckily the body hadn't landed on my legs.

Branches smacked my back and I gasped in pain. I could feel my self slipping into darkness again, but I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed a branch to slow my fall. I hung there trying to stay conscious. I tried to clear my head but I felt like I was in a fog. Damn, I thought, get this far and I'll probably be eaten by the phantom monster. I smiled and I felt my lips crack open and bleed. I slipped into darkness and let go of the branch. Luckily I wasn't far from the ground.

I woke up, with a pounding headache. I lay there till my head felt a little clearer, before I opened my eyes. I saw splotches of blue sky out of the branches and for a frightening moment I though I was still up on the tree. When I realized I was on the ground I yelled happily, I slowly stood up and looked around looking for the part of the plane. But all I saw was green leaves, trees and something that looked like bamboo. I even saw a few bodies hanging from the branches, my stomach lurched and I turned away. Where the hell was I? Was Kellyn one of the bodies hanging from the trees? What if she was the one that nearly fell on top of me. I looked up the tree that I had been on top of but couldn't see the body anymore. I tried to keep the thoughts of finding her dead body out of my head but they came anyway.

I looked to see if maybe by any chance if anyone else had walk through but there was no tracks, I was alone. I looked around trying to guess which way to go, trying not to think about more bodies or death. I set off, the tree that I was on behind me, and prayed I wasn't the only one in the forest. I walked for a long time before stopping and taking a breath. I sat on the ground at looked at all the ivy, climbing up the trees keeping the trees at bay so the sun could shine down in the clearing. I sighed, troubling thoughts haven't bothered me since I left the tree yet and I was still relishing in the moment when a huge scream echoed throughout the forest.

I shot up and looked around. Adrenaline pumping through me, the scream was followed by a roar that chilled me, I had heard it before on the plane before I blacked out. I shot off through the forest again, not quiet sure what I was doing or where I was running but I ran until I hit the ground gasping for breath. I felt something inside me stir, I felt like I was going to go insane. What the hell was going on?

I heaved in the leafy ground near tears. I was finally cracking, everyone was saying I was crazy and this was the perfect moment. I remember in high school how odd I was. The freak. Why the hell was I thinking of this now! I heaved myself up trying not to kill myself for stupid thoughts. I knew I had to run and find Kellyn if she still was alive. "God let her be." I said aloud and ran.

I banged on Kellyn's door and stood impatiently on the porch. I looked behind me to make sure no one had followed. Kellyn's car was in the driveway and a few lights were on. "come on come on!" I mumbled.

The door swung open and Kellyn leaned out her door looking at me quiet annoyed. I pushed past her into her house and she closed the door. "Hello and come in," she said. "Everything okay?"

I turned toward her not sure how to say this. "I found a way to get rid of Jason!"

"Does it involve killing him, maybe with a shovel? Do you want something to drink?" she said walking past me toward the kitchen.

"Yes."

She stopped and turned around slowly. "Your going to kill him? Okay in high school we joked about killing people but, for real? Jen did he hurt you?"

I stared at her, not sure what to do, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

I turned to leave and she caught my shoulder. "Are you serious?"

"I'm thinking about it, but now I'm thinking you can't be involved."

I opened the door and walked out and Kellyn followed. "When do we do it?"

I turned and smiled at her. Jason was finally going to pay for all the hell he dished out.

At one point as I was running I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned my head, still running, and ran into a bamboo tree. With a sickening crack it opened up the wounds on my forehead and fresh blood poured down my face. I was on my back on the ground trying not to laugh hysterically. God, look at me, I'm a mess probably going insane. Monsters, no such thing. I thought. I listened trying to collect myself and I heard a noise, a soft roaring. The ocean. I scrambled up quickly and walked, pushing down on my forehead to stop the blood. I broke through the forest and saw sand. I'd never been so happy to see sand.

I looked around and saw people standing, screaming near the tail end of the plane. I started walking over there scanning for Kellyn when I was knocked down into the sand hard.

"Oof." was all I could get out before I had a person yelling in my face.

"What the hell?" I said, trying to see past the blood that was in my eyes.

"Who are you! Did you cause the plane to go down?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you get the hell OFF OF ME!" I roared. Great introduction Jen. I thought bitterly.

The shadow got off me and I thought how stupid, if it was smart it wouldn't get off but held me down. I could be a killer. I smiled and shook my head. Yea weird sense of humor. I stared at the shadow but couldn't tell if it was a he or she. The voice sounded male though. A few people were staring at us and I had half a thought to scare them all. We had just been through hell and I was thinking of scaring people, I was going crazy. My eyes went back to the shadow and I moved until I could see it clearly. Yea defiantly male, he was quite tall and he breathed heavily as if he ran a great distance to kill me.

"Why did you shove me down?" I asked trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"We've just been through hell, we are on an island. I want to know what's happened. I want answers as does everyone else. Were you on the plane, were you the one bringing it down?" He asked

I couldn't help but laugh, I know I shouldn't but hey what he was saying was so...American. Blame someone else for your problems. I looked around but no one wanted answers it looked like. They all seemed to be drowning in their sorrows or looking at me as if I was a leader or an invader. "I know you went through hell, HELLO? do you NOT see the blood on my forehead. I was on the plane you anal asshole! AND I DID NOT BRING DOWN THE PLANE! How dare you say that! You wouldn't even stop me if I did though! So don't you EVER come near me and ask if I'm the cause of all your problems!"

He stared at me dumbstruck and his slightly long brown hair was getting in his eyes. I looked at everyone else and I swore they stepped back one foot. I was to angry to feel bad anymore. If he took a step towards me I'd knock his head off. Something touched my shoulder and I spun around, fist held up high to punch.


	5. Thomas, In the Dark

Author: I know this is a short chapter. Forgive me but hopefully they will get longer, when I have the time.

THOMAS

I awoke to complete darkness. My body ached and my head pounded. Where was I? Was that girl okay? I groaned and tried moving but found I couldn't at all. I pulled harder but nothing was giving way. Was I still on the plane!

I yelled and pulled but to no avail. Something cold touched my throat and I froze, praying it was an animal. "What's your name?" a voice whispered

It was deep and rough, I was paralyzed with fear and didn't speak. "Where did you come from? Who do you work for?"

I started panicking and moved around more. They voice grabbed me and I felt more somethings grab me. "HOLD HIM!" the first voice yelled.

I felt a hand run around my whole body, patting my clothing down. Eventually I heard them rustling through something else and couldn't figure what it was. Unless it was my bag but I didn't believe I had held on to it that long. I heard a hiss and something cracked against my skull, after that I don't know what happened.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Chelsa Offgans, is this Thomas Gage?"

"This is, how may I help you Chelsa?" I replied, I looked at my watch almost noon.

I prayed this would end quickly my sister would be calling in an hour.

"You recently entered a two week drawing at Wal-Mart for a chance to win a two week trip to the dangerous, adventurous, thrilling Sydney Australia. I'm here to congratulate you that you just won that trip. Congratulations Mr. Gage."

The phone dropped out of my hands and I yelled. This couldn't be happening! I just wont a trip, I could finally see my sister!.

I could faintly hear Ms. Offgans voice calling my name but I could care less. I danced around the room. It was a dream come true!

"MR. GAGE!"

The voice threw me off and I ran back to the phone. "S-S-Sorry."

"That's completely fine, it happens a lot." said Chelsa tightly.

"I just want to explain a few things and ask a few questions."

"Ok."

I answered all her questions, still not believing I had won it. I'd be getting my ticket in a few weeks. As soon as I set the phone on the receiver it rang again I picked it up.

"Tom!" a happy voice said.

"Ada! You won't believe what I just won!" I yelled


	6. Kellyn, Escape

Kellyn.

The thing was right behind me, I could hear it ripping out the ground. At one point I went flying and hit the ground hard as the ground rippled beneath me. I lay there my heart pounding, not exactly sure what to do. I lay still, my eyes were squeezed shut. Because of all the fear and the monster nearly on top of me I didn't realize there was no sound. I opened my eyes and flipped onto my back. It was gone.

I got up shakily and looked around, nothing moved. A few birds started to chirp then suddenly went silent. I whirled around looking for any movement. Nothing. I couldn't believe it I had escaped. I slowly started walking away, trying to figure out where the beach was. I was dying of thirst but didn't know what to do. What would Jen do? Probably tell me eat a leaf or something.

I thought about all the things Jen and I had done together. How much trouble we have gotten each other into. I prayed she was alright. I kicked the dirt around as I walked submerged deeply into my thoughts when something ahead of me snapped. I was looking at the ground when it happened and my head shot up. I looked around, the foliage was so dense I couldn't see to far ahead of me. I looked around but heard nothing, the hair on the back of my neck rose and I let the thought that maybe I had imagined it creep in. When I heard another nose, I crept forward and parted leaves. I looked and nearly fell apart, below me was a clearing at the end of the hill and people were moving about. I stepped forward to reveal myself when I hear a crack, I looked up to see a huge log with spikes come hurtling down towards me. I fell onto my back as it swung past.

I heard shouts and people scrambling up towards me. I crawled on the ground as the thing swung by again but closer to the ground now. As soon as I was past the trap I bolted up and ran back the way I came.

I saw Jen lift the gun up and look through it, she spun the revolver and clicked into place. She cocked it and made a noise as if she was shooting it. I glanced around the store as she checked everything out.

"I thought you would have gone for something more medieval." I said

Jen glanced up and her brown hair fell into her eyes. "I'm just having a look. I probably will go all medieval on Jason's ass though. John says I can bring him down. Jason that is."

I laughed but felt like I was being watched, as if suddenly her plan would fail and we'd be gunned down. I shook my head, I don't care if the cop had told her she had permission to kill Jason, I thought. I didn't even want to know how Jen got permission and how she won't get thrown in jail for life for that.

"Corrupt system it is." I whispered.

"I know." Jen said

It freaked me out when Jen did that. When she answered your whispers no matter how silent. I shook myself and watched her mess with a few other weapons.

"I need a vacation." I said loudly.

Jen nodded, not lifting her head up from the weapons case, "I have that figured out as well."

She suddenly stood straight and turned to me. "You ready?" she said coolly.

I noticed what she had bought, she held it loosely in her hands. I had a wave of doubt hit me and Jen smiled. She clenched the gun and walked past me.

"Lets do this."

I ran until I came bursting through the trees onto sand. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky and gave everything a soft warm glow. I looked behind me but heard nor saw anything. I looked around on the beach, people still mourned and the tail end of the plane smoked a bit. I heard yelling and was drawn to the noise. I looked near the ocean and saw a girl yelling at a guy.

"Jen." I whispered and ran towards her.

I had to tell her we were not alone.


	7. Jen, Finding a leader

"Jen its me. Kellyn. I've been looking for you. Where were you? you okay? I NEED to talk to you."

I stared at her for a moment before dropping my fist. I need to be alone, why did I leave the forest in the first place if I was going to be treated like this? What did Kellyn need to tell me I thought.

"I'm accused of bringing down the plane. Help me before I kill someone." I whispered

Kellyn raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. She walked over to him and punched him hard. "YOU WERE NICE TO ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT SAYING THAT! WAS THAT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU WERE ASKING ABOUT?"

I couldn't help but smile as she continued to yell at him when suddenly a pain shot through my head and I fell down to the sand. I remember hearing a voice, female this time but not Kellyn's shout, "STOP IT! We can't be doing this. Yes we are stressed, but we should join together and help each other the best we can. Look what you did to the girl!"

I had a bit of sand thrown on my face and a shadow passed over me and stayed there. "You okay?" it was the female again.

"My head.." I mumbled.

She touched it and I hissed. "You got quiet a bashing what happened?"

"I fell out of a tree." I replied

"A tree? HA! you sure? you look like you were tossed around in the rocks. Names Nicole by the way. I'm sorry I'm not sure what to do, but can you lead us?"

It took a moment to register that she was asking me to be a leader. I heard Kellyn yell "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, you can't ask me this right now. Considering I probably have a slight concussion. Please get off me." I said

"But I-I we CAN'T keep acting like this we need SOMEONE to lead for us." Nicole cried. Moving away so I could stand up.

"Okay, no not me...why not you? or Kellyn?" I said

Everyone turned and looked at Kellyn and she glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders as my head pounded. I staggered off from the crowd and walked towards the plane. Where it still gave shade and a slight warmth. I sat in the sand and watched the sun go down. I guess I should feel worse, mourn all the bodies I thought. But in reality I don't feel anything sure I felt bad about the people who didn't survive but other than that I wanted to explore the island.

I sat there, watching the sun go down, being tormented by thoughts that told me what I should be feeling. Kellyn walked over and kicked sand on me. I looked up and saw she was fuming mad at me. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I'm sorry, I can't think clearly. If you want I'll tell you what to do." I said slowly. God my head hurt.

She pressed her lips together and flopped down on the sand next to me. "I don't know what to do, I'm scared Jen."

"What you need to do Shelter, water, warmth, and food. The plane is still warm but I doubt any one wants to sleep with the bodies. Send someone to the edge of the forest and break branches. Light them, and you have warmth. Shelter, its to far in the day to find anything wait until tomorrow. And water, we have to go deep in the forest to find water, the trees, bushes, bamboo, are getting enough water because the leaves are so huge. We will also have to wait till tomorrow for water. Food, when I was in the forest I didn't see anything but there are birds here, there's probably fish as well. Again we have to wait till tomorrow."

"Well thank you Smokey the Bear! We will dub you tracker and you will be in charge of food and water." she mockingly said

I did my best glare then said, "You have to do the warmth now before it gets to dark to see. Build a big enough fire and we could flag someone down."

I watched Kellyn yell at someone and order them around. I highly doubted anyone would save us, but I kept that to myself as Kellyn came back and asked if I needed anything. I looked around at the plane and an idea occurred to me. "Kellyn help me up."

She grabbed my elbow and we headed to the ocean, where I proceeded to wash the blood off myself and any one else who wanted the blood off. The salt stung the wounds but I was glad to be clean. It was full dark by the time I was clean.

I stood up and announced "We have to bury the bodies soon, I don't know what lives on this island and we don't want to attract it. Sorry K. announcing is your job isn't it?"

She shrugged and I laughed. Something flashed in the forest and I looked past the huge fire. But couldn't see anything. Something moved in the trees making them sway back and forth. I thought it was the monster but it was something else. Not as big but big, it snorted. I stood there watching as Kellyn walked up to me. I pointed and the tree swayed harder. "What is it?"

I was about to answer her when a deafening roar sounded. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. It was louder than before, the something bolted out of the trees towards us but all I could see was a huge shadow and it looked like I was the only one that saw it.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard someone scream.


	8. Jen, work

Lets get the show back on the road! And see how far I can get before J.J. Abrams reveals all his secrets. Highly doubt he will just yet but you never know. I"m sorry for the long wait, the drive that held all my stories died and wouldn't let me access anything at all. Darn drive. Plus I was thinking Chapter 8 was haunted only because I could never get past it, the power would go out, my brand new computer would crash, or the drive like I mentioned before dies. So here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

Thomas

I woke up to a loud hissing noise, I groaned, it was still dark. I moved slightly and blood rushed to my head. I hissed, and noticed a light through the tress. I stood up shakily and staggered forward. I was close to the beach! How did I get here? Did I imagine everything?

I took a step forwards towards the fire and froze as I heard the sound. That sickening roar that took me away earlier today. I tree behind me was pulled out and dirt sprayed my back. This time I ran, I ran straight towards the fire.

Jen

The shadow ended up being a man named Thomas. I half hoped maybe I wasn't the only one stuck up in a tree but he explained that he ran after Kellyn. What did he want with her? I thought.

None of us could really sleep, so most of us just stared at the fire. To afraid to speak. When morning rose I stretched and felt a pang in my leg I looked down to see the large scratch bleeding again.

It was really early in the morning and I noticed I was the only one up. I tipped toed around the sleepy bodies to the half plane. I needed to find my bag.

I opened the front door to my parents house and tried to escape into my room unnoticed.

"Hello!" my dad called from his work office "Where have you been?"

"Out. With Kellyn." I said and ran upstairs into my room.

I set the sack down. Another dagger to add to my collection of knick knacks plus my renewed passport underneath the receipt. My room wasn't very big, but it suited my needs. I went to the desk near my laptop and hit the side of it. The small secret drawer popped opened and I checked to make sure the tickets were still inside. I barely closed it when my mother came through my door.

"Jen, Jason called again. He says he needs to speak to you before you go to the theater."

"Mom, No. I told you what he does, I'm not going out with him again." I said, my back to her.

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's a nice boy."

"No he's not! Get out of my room!" I yelled.

She gave me a cold look. "Just because he hit you once doesn't mean he's evil."

I clenched my jaw and she slammed my door. I remember that day to well. I was at Kellyn's house after a bad fight between my mother and father. He had come over and beat me in front of her saying i should be going to him not to Kellyn.

I turned on my laptop and got online. Kellyn was on there waiting and I typed.

Tonight. We do it.

I went into the plane, and noticed some bodies still strapped in their seats. We had bury them soon I thought. But first get any supplied that we might need.

I opened up compartments to find most of them empty. As I got to where Kellyn and I sat I noticed my bag wasn't in the compartment at all. I searched the seats to find it jammed underneath a seat.

It was open, but nothing was in it. I clutched my bag and walked to the lavatory.

"Jen. You have to come see this."

I whipped around and Kellyn stood there waiting. I followed her and she pointed at the ocean. Bodies were floating in. I stood there not believing it. People around me dropped to their knees and the weeping started anew.

I saw one of the bodies twitch. Wait, twitch? No swimming! I shoved my bag into Kellyn's face and ran to the ocean. It was up to my waist before I reached the swimmer, she grabbed me and I slipped falling into the water. My head went under briefly and I felt her push against me. I slipped just a bit further and my feet stopped touching sand.

I panicked, what the hell was I thinking? I couldn't swim. I shot upwards and gasped for air. A huge wave hit me and carried me to the sand and I was grateful it didn't take me out farther.

I gasped, feeling suddenly drained of all energy. I turned my head and jolted back seeing a dead body there. His eyes gone. I jumped up and backed away. The swimmer was already up and some people crowded her.

"My name," she gasped, "is Ann Lucia Cortez. Now get out of my way."

I gasped and walked towards Kellyn. As I stood next to her and watched Ann push past people I mumbled "And I'm just fine. No no problem, I always save peoples lives."

Kellyn jabbed me in the ribs and smiled. Ann sat in the sand near the forest and glared at us all. I shook my head and turned to Kellyn "So what happened to Thomas? You guys like a couple or something? Did he explain why he was attracted to you?"

She threw my bag at me and I caught it laughing. "NO! Well he is cute...but thats besides the point! He said he felt like he should follow me. Thats all. Nothing at all."

"Oh well. I hate to break it to you oh mighty leader but we have no food and I'm starving." I said

We walked past Thomas who was sitting next to the plane. "Hey, where you going?"

I tensed up and looked him up and down. "Down boy." Kellyn punched my shoulder and started talking to Thomas.

I looked at the forest and had the eeire sensation that someone was watching me. I scanned the forest line. "Ke-" I started.

"Jen, Thomas and I have decided to go into the forest and see what we can get."

I looked at the both of them then back at the forest but the sensation was gone. "Okay. well...I've had enough of the forest for awhile. I'll stay here and think of something creative to do."

I eyed the plane and grinned, Kellyn shook her head and pulled Thomas along. She mumbled that I had my evil eye and that I was going to tear things down to make something. Now if only I had something to rip it apart with.

I was about to begin when and older man came up to me. He looked stressed out, but who here wasn't? He also looked very tired looking and was shaking slightly.

"My wife...have you seen my wife. Her name is Rose."

I looked at him sadly and shook my head. "I'm sorry...I haven't. Can I help you find her? I'm sure she's just fine."

He looked like he was going to bawl in front of me then he straightened up. "Your right, she's fine."

I watched him leave trying to figure out what to do. I looked back at the metal and a thought of making spikes came to me. We had to protect ourselves.

"Hey, where are they going?"

I turned to see Ann staring at me angrily. "Well theres this thing called food and..."

She shoved me towards the plane, my head hit it hard and I was blinded by pain temporarily. "Don't ever treat me like that." she yelled.

I held my ground and glared at her. "Lighten up, I did save you from the water."

"I could have saved myself. So back off."

"And let me tell you, you were doing a great job of saving yourself!" I yelled.

Ann raised her fist as to punch me and I just watched her waiting for my moment. I ducked as her hand swooshed past my head and into the side of the plane. I laughed at her as I stood just far enough away from her in case she wanted to punch me again.

"Don't try that again. Do something useful and leave me alone before you really regret it." I said and walked off toward the rockier piece of the beach. I watched the water when I saw something shiny flash in the water. I bent down to get a closer look. FISH!

I kicked myself for not thinking of going to the ocean for food. I started running back to the plane when I realized that we had nothing to catch the fish. I picked up a rock thinking that maybe I could pound off pieces of metal from the plane.

The progress was slow but I did get one piece off the plane that was sharp enough to pierce something. As the metal curled from my pounding I was interrupted.

"Um.."

"Ann I told-oh...your not Ann." I said turning around

"No, Libby actually. I was wondering if maybe you needed help. I can't sit and do nothing. It drives me nuts and I can hear...I don't like it."

I raised an eyebrow. Libby was tall with straw like blond hair and looked as if she had seen a ghost literally. "I um...you can...eh...why don't you get me some nice long sticks from the forest."

She paled more if that was possible and I bit my lip. "Or eh...you can..salvage clothing from the plane maybe? So we can tie the metal to branches. To help us collect food."

She stood there and for a moment I thought maybe she had died on the spot. Then she climbed into the plane and I hear her rustle about. After Libby had come up to me it seemed almost all the survivors came up to me. Except of course Ann.

I assigned them jobs the best I could, it felt awkward. This is just wrong I thought. Nobody should have died. As I was pulling and twisting the metal on the opening of the plane I was lost in thought.

We can't survive like this for to long. What was the weather like here or what about food? I kept thinking. And the other side of the plane what happened to it? Did some of them survive or are we the only ones? I let the scary horrible thoughts the plane going down take over me and I felt like we were being watched again. I slipped cutting my hand.

"Crap." I said pulling away and squeezing my palm letting the blood well up and trail over my hand.

"Thats a nasty cut. Here let me help you." A guy said behind me.

The hairs on my neck rose and I side stepped him. "No, I have it thank you. Sorry you scared me."

I looked up to see his blue eyes watch me closely. His blond hair was wavy and disheveled. He was slouched over as he watched me and I smiled at him. "Truly I'm fine you can look away now."

"Well...maybe I can help? The names Alex by the way." he said, his voice soft. I felt something inside me well up. I couldn't fall for him I thought. No, I was scared of him.

"Eh why not finish what I was doing? And my name is Jen." I said and walked off to the ocean.

I bent low and started washing my hand in the water. It stung smartly and I rubbed it. Soon the cold of the water numbed it enough to stop the bleeding. Luckily it wasn't very deep. And it'd heal in a few days.

I stood up and it started raining hard. I opened my mouth to the very welcomed refreshment. If only there was a way we could collect it. I turned and looked at the plane to see that Alex had what looked like a coffee pot in his hand collecting rain.

I smiled, at least he thought of the same thing. He looked at me steadily and I smiled at him. But he just watched me, the hair rose on my neck again and I stepped back. What was it with him?

"Jen in order to catch this guy we need bait. We can't use you because he knows you to well and might catch on to something."

I stared at my boss and nodded. "I have a suggestion on who we could use. But that means I have to tell her what I do." I said.

He stared at me. "No out of the question that puts her in danger."

"She's in danger when she's just around me anyways!" I yelled.

"Stop it, your out of line. We don't go blabbing around who you are and neither should you." He said, nostrils flaring.

I bent my head down and shook it, I'd have to tell him anyways. "I have to do this, he's a danger to everyone. Let me tell her and let us catch him. If it gets bad I'll take her away I promise. I'll make her disappear if I must. Just let me do this."

He stared at me with gray eyes. Let this work I prayed. "Fine tell her. But you will bring back up when you do it. Understand?"

"Yes sir."


	9. Thomas,Kellyn

Thomas and I stomped through the forest growth collecting anything that looked familiar and edible.

"Thomas why did you chase after me?" I asked, stopping suddenly.

He went a few more steps before stopping and turned around. "I-I don't know...It felt right...its hard to explain. Sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and the thought of maybe he was some psycho killer flashed acrossed my mind. I opened my mouth to say something when the forest exploded before us. I was thrown back and dirt pounded down upon me. Then the chilling cry filled the area before us.

"RUN!" I heard Thomas yell.

I scrambled up and headed off into a direction, Thomas behind me fast. I heard something like whispers around me, when Thomas grabbed me and said " I think its gone. Did you see anything?"

"No, I...it was invisible...But thats not possible." I said looking at him.

"Somehow I'm starting to think anything is possible."he said.

I smiled and it started to rain. I brought my face up as it washed away the grime. It was refreshing and cooling. I opened my eyes and looked at Thomas, who was watching me. He turned away, embarrassed that I had caught him.

"Hey, looks like we lost everything that we collected. And by the looks of it, its getting late." he said.

I watched him until he turned back and gazed at me. The rain stopped and I shivered slightly. "What do we do then?"

"I dunno." he said scratching his head.

It started getting colder as night fell, and Thomas and I tromped through the forest. Trying to find the way back to the beach. As we wandered around I heard something. I hissed Thomas name to stop. It just light enough to see the trees and the ground but nothing moved. The only sound was that rushing sound.

"WATER!" yelled Thomas.

We ran into the direction of the noise and splashed into a few inches deep creek. We drank greedily, water never tasted so good. I tried to pinpoint this place so we could come back. As I bent down for another drink Thomas grabbed my arm and started leading me away.

"Wh-?"

"Shut up, someone was there."

We ran, occasionally looking behind us but nothing was there. Adrenaline pumped through me as I thought of someone chasing us down to kill us. I heard the rush of the ocean and ran faster but Thomas again grabbed me.

"No need to alarm everyone, stay just behind the trees so we don't scare them. Catch your breath."

I nodded and tried to catch my breath, all the while watching Thomas walked in small circles holding his side. "Are you-" We heard a rustle in the forest and Thomas rushed over to me to cover my mouth. He shook his head and I just looked at him.

He watched the forest behind us, a look of concentration and fear on his face. God he is dreaming I thought, what would it be like if I k-no no can't think like that he probably doesn't even like me. He looked at me and I nearly fell over. He smiled and whispered "I think its safe, we can go back."

I walked in front of him towards the beach feeling stupid about thinking those things. He grabbed my shoulder and I looked at him. He bent close and I thought we were going to kiss. I tensed waiting and then I heard a scream.

He looked at the beach and ran past me, and I followed.

"My nephew, have u seen my nephew!" a woman wailed

I saw Jen come out from the airplane running towards the woman. "What happened?"

"Someone took my nephew!" she cried shaking Jen.

Ana snorted then said "Were on an island, who'd take your nephew?"

I stood near Jen and I felt her tense. I grabbed her shoulder before she'd do something she'd regret. "He could be any where by now?" someone said.

"Whens the last you saw him?" I asked the woman

"I just laid him down to get some rest. And I went to warm up by the fire. I came back maybe twenty minutes later and he's gone."

I looked at Jen but she was looking past me at the forest. I followed her gaze but didn't see anything. "Anyone else missing?" she said.

"I-wait...that guy eh the one that accused her,"a guy named Bernard pointed at Jen, " I haven't seen him in a few hours since night fell."

"We should do a count so we can keep track of who's here and who's not." I said to Jen.

"Twenty four. There's twenty four. Well twenty two now." a guy said across the fire.

"Only twenty four survived out of this disaster? But the other half...surely some of them survived?" Nicole whispered.

The guy that had spoke before shrugged his shoulders. "Its possible we are the only survivors. But they could be thinking the same thing don't you think?"


	10. Jen, Stolen

Jen

I couldn't sleep at all that night but must have dozed off near dawn. I woke up to Kellyn shaking me and the rest of the survivors looking all around the beach to the forest edge and calling a name.

"What-Who was taken?" I asked, getting up from the sand.

"Nicole." Kellyn said.

I felt someone watching us and looked at the forest edge. A guy stood there watching us and I got excited. The other survivors! I shoved past Kellyn and ran straight towards him.

When I reached the edge I looked for foot prints but nothing was there. It was as if no on was there. No way I can't be delusional I thought. I went deeper into the forest looking for foot prints or broken sticks. Nothing, it was as if he was a ghost.

I looked up to see where I was, a huge hill stood before and below it was a creek. I bent and drank the water when I quenched my thirst I called Nicole's name, but the birds only answered. Everything went silent suddenly and I looked around.

I jumped as someone grabbed my arm. I kicked out, pushing them away just long enough so I could see who it was. Alex grabbed his leg and cursed. "God woman, I was just seeing where you went. I thought maybe you saw Nicole or something."

I stood there watching him until he got up. "Since you didn't find her lets go back to the beach." he reached out for my arm and I shied away from him.

"No, I'm going to keep looking." I said sternly.

He watched me then looked at the hill. "You don't know whats out here, come on lets go back."

I looked at the hill as well. No way was I going with him, something was up there and I was going to find out what. I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm. "I'll come with you then."

"No, go back, I can take care of myself." I said.

He squeezed my arm and I looked at him. "Let go, now." I said

He started to drag me away from the river and I resisted. I won't let this happen, I thought. I kicked out and hit his chest, he let go and I fell to the ground. I scrambled up before he could grab me again and ran.

I could hear him call my name but I kept running. What was his problem!

Kellyn and I walked through the noisy mall to the food court. She pointed at a pizza joint and I nodded in agreement. Not really caring what we ate as long as I could finally tell her my job.

As we got in line I thought about how I was going to come about what I did. I paid for the meals and we found a table close to the joint so they could bring it out. Kellyn talked about boys, but I wasn't paying attention. I wondered how she'd react when I told her I needed her as bait. 'Hey you might die but thats okay at least we caught that evil person!' Suddenly something hit me in the face and I was jolted out of my thoughts.

Kellyn had thrown a napkin at my face since I didn't respond to her when she said the food had arrived.

"God woman, I've been telling you the story of my life and you ignore me! What's wrong? Did Jason do his whole stalking you at the library thing again?" She flicked an onion at me

I felt guilty that she thought I was a librarian. I chose my words carefully before saying "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need your help to take Jason down."

"Ok-wait...what? Take him down? What are you a sniper?" she laughed.

She took a big bite of her pizza and saw the look on my face. I wasn't joking, I was taking this seriously. She choked, grabbed her coke then after a minute she said loudly "WHAT! You're a sniper?"

Luckily the mall was noisy and there wasn't anybody near us to eavesdrop on the conversation. "SHH! Yea I guess you can say that."

"Sorry, but...I...a sniper! You kinda went in an odd direction for a job there Jen. Yea the jokes in high school...didn't think you'd take that seriously...a sniper! So Jason's not your boyfriend? Should I be relieved or not?"

"Well I-"

"Wait...haha you got me going there Jen! No way you could be a sniper! Remember when Jason came to my house and kicked you senseless? If you really were a sniper you would've shot him dead! Hahaha you so got me going there Jen."

She smiled and ate her pizza. I on the other hand smacked my hand to my forehead. "Kellyn..please...this is serious. Its true K, this is my job. I work for...the police force. Jason wasn't my boyfriend he is kinda like a drug lord. I had to make him think we were boyfriend girlfriend. This has been going on for a long time and they only brought me in to take him down cause they kept losing him. And as for when he came over I couldn't go Kung Fu on him right there. You would have know and my cover blown. I couldn't let that happen."

Kellyn paled and looked at me sidelong. I quietly told her, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm BAIT!" she hissed.

"Kinda...Don't worry your safe, I won't let anything happen I promise! There's something in it for you. You will get five grand from me, plus after words were bailing and going to Australia for two months to relax. Are you in or out?"

She watched me, then nodded. "I'm in."

I collapsed into the leafy ground, my lungs burning, my leg ached. When I finally caught my breath I stood up and looked around. I listened to see if I was anywhere near the beach but could hear the ocean. As I turned around I saw the guy again. He was standing behind a tree watching me. His skin was dark and it looked like he wasn't wearing a shirt.

A survivor finally, I had caught up with him. I was relieved and started jogging towards him. It started to rain and I shivered. The man just stood there watching me then looked behind him, I stopped for a second then continued. I didn't realize that I had tripped the wire before it was to late. I was thrown into the air, and caught in the net.

I screamed and the man watched me for a second before coming over. He pulled out a knife and I screamed.


	11. Kellyn, Taken

Kellyn

"Jen! STOP! Dammit! She never listens!" I said, kicking sand in the fire pit.

"Whats going on?"

I turned to see Thomas wiping his hands on his pant legs. I smiled, blushing slightly. "Eh, Jen ran into the forest again. Her whole I see things people don't see stuff."

"Ah...I think." He said raising an eyebrow, he looked at the forest and I followed his gaze.

Everyone else was looking for Nicole and the other missing ones. But Ana came striding towards us, angry as hell.

"I don't like this, were not safe I say we run. Forget everything."

"You don't know they just didn't walk off for water and got lost." Thomas said

She stepped up to Thomas and glared at him "I know for a fact, they did not get lost. They were taken!"

"And who told you that?" I asked

"Nobody told me, I just know." she snapped

"Hey no need to get snappy she just asked a question." Thomas said.

"Does no one understand that monster is probably eating us! Taking us one by one." Ana yelled.

I sighed, and the thought of I should have run off with Jen crept acrossed my mind. Ana seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. But after whats happened I don't blame her.

"-ellyn?"

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said, snapping out of my daze

"Jen's back, and it doesn't look good."

I ran over to Jen who stumbled towards me. She looked like someone had beaten her up, like the time Jason beat her up. I caught her as she started to fall and Thomas ran to her other side.

"Gee Jen what happened?"

"I tripped down a hill is all." She said.

I looked over at Thomas and he shrugged. I thought maybe the monster had gotten her but nothing seemed to be ripped open. I looked over the survivors and didn't see Alex and I shivered. Did he do this?

"Ladies and Gentleman we present to you Driveshaft!"

Everyone in the concert hall screamed, Jen and I jumped up and down. We hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"We are-" they started than pointed the microphone at us.

"EVERYBODY!" the crowed screamed

After the concert we pushed our way through the crowd. Both our throats sore from the screaming. As we went outside the band was exiting from another door and signing autographs. I dragged Jen to the front of the line and Charlie signed a piece of paper for me.

"Hey love, why not come back to my place?" he said to me.

I heard Jen snort and punched her in the ribs. And a security guard motioned me towards a van. I tried to pull Jen a long but wiggled out of my grasp.

"No you go have fun I'll see you at the hotel okay?" She said.

"come on Jen, please! This is a once in a life time chance. Your far from home and not to mention free from the hell back home. Come on enjoy yourself!"

She sighed and joined me in the van.

Two weeks passed and Jen kept to herself. The island seemed to have gone dormant, we never heard that invisible creature during those two weeks. Ana pestered Jen that whole time asking question but Jen just ignored her.

Everyone had gone quiet when the three were taken. But now slowly they all started talking again. Some slept in the plane, we had burned the bodies the day Jen started tearing parts of the plane down. Thomas and I got to know each other a little better, Jen and Alex seemed to be doing the same thing.

As it got darker I started to cook some fish on rocks, and noticed Jen get up and walk over to Alex. They talked the whole time the fish cooked and every once and awhile Jen flexed her hands.

"Here Thomas, can I have one of-Thomas?" I said aloud looking around.

I looked around the camp site but he wasn't anywhere. "THOMAS" I cried.

Jen and Alex came over as did Ana. "Where do you think he's run off to?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, I told him we had enough food here for all of us." I said

"I knew it! I knew they'd come back. None of you believed me! Now look whats happened. Another one GONE." Ana yelled.

The rest of the survivors murmured as they heard Ana say that and I groaned. Jen on the other hand punched Ana in the face. "Stop it! GOD you are so anal woman! Nothing is going to get us if we stay close together!"

Ana went after Jen but Alex stepped between them. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard that sound.

"Its back! The monster!" someone yelled.

Everyone scattered as the tree line exploded. Everything was chaos. I turned to see Alex running towards the tree line with Jen. Jen, though, seemed to be unconscious.

I stopped and everything went silent. Everyone froze where they were except Alex who kept running. Something broke through the tree line, something like shadows only darker.

"Run!" I heard Ana scream.

I started to run again, but I felt something catch me and I fell into darkness.


	12. Thomas, empty

Thomas

I turned around and around, trying to figure out where I was. How did I get lost? I thought. I tripped over a root and growled in pain when a fallen branch scraped my arm open.

I got up angrily and started walking off in another direction. I kept wracking my brain trying to remember how I'd gotten into the forest in the first place. The forest grew dark fast and I still wasn't sure where I was.

I stepped into a clearing where huge trees wrapped around each other. I listened to see if maybe I was near the creek but only heard silence. No crickets, or night life. Goose bumps broke out on my skin, I darted into one of the twisted trees and listened as the monster roared.

I waited but didn't hear anything after it roared. I was about to crawl out of the tree when something ran in front of me. I held my breathe as more things ran past. Ghosts? I thought.

When the ghosts were gone and the night life arose again I crawled out of the tree. I hadn't even heard them coming. I got on my knees and felt around for footprints but nothing was there. I shivered, they really were ghosts.

I went down the Wal-Mart aisles and picked up bags of Doritos, Mountain Dew, and a few pieces of candy. The dietary habits of a video game maker I thought. I put everything I collected into my hand cart and went towards the beef jerky.

I walked past two women and accidentally bumped on of them. "Sorry." I said.

The woman had strawberry colored hair and just smiled. I moved past both of them and felt the gaze of the other one watching me. I picked up a few bags and checked for the cheapest bags of jerky. As I did that I caught snippets of their conversation.

"So if we do it tonight why are we at wal-mart? I thought you said you had everything." asked the strawberry colored woman.

"K. I wanted to pick some snacks up before we leave. I want to eat something on the plane. All they give you is peanuts!" replied the woman next to her.

"Lies all lies!" joked the other.

I moved off towards the cash register. A table with an cut out airplane caught my eye. I headed towards the table. In big colorful letters it said : "Win a trip to Australia!"

I picked up one of the slips of paper and read the rules. The contest ended in an hour and a half. I picked up the pen and wrote my name anyways. I laughed thinking to myself, I had a 1 in a million chance to win that.

I ran through the forest chasing after where I thought the ghosts went. I had to slow my progress as huge trees blocked parts of the path. When I finally got over them and saw the beach. I ran onto the beach and looked around. The fire was dead, and no one was there. It was as if no one had been there in awhile.

"KELLYN! JEN! ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Be quiet or you'll draw them back." something whispered.

I spun around but it was to dark to see anything. I inhaled to yell again and fell to the sand as something hit me from behind.


	13. Jen, Ending prt 1

Jen

I stared at the fire thinking about what had happened two weeks ago. Eko, the man that I had thought was a survivor, had cut me down from the trap. He was trying to explain as fast as he could how I should leave the beach with the others survivors.

But to be careful that there was one that would prevent me from leaving, an Other. Whatever that was. And one that didn't belong that I had to keep a close eye on. The island didn't want him, he was a mistake.

I pushed the sand near my feet into a little hill. I was so confused, thinking it was a dream I never told anyone. I tried to block that information, I refused to believe we were stranded on an island with people that were probably cannibals.

That night when the Others cam Alex changed. Alex was one of them. One of the Others. I didn't get far before he knocked me out and dragged me into the forest.

I awoke in darkness, and panicked as I smelled the earth. Had I been buried alive?  
I was relieved to find out I hadn't been buried when I realized I could see stars above me through something that looked like a window.. The walls were to high to jump and to smooth for me to crawl up them and escape.

I stepped on something and it groaned in protest. I jumped, and pressed myself against the wall.

"Do you like stepping on people?" growled Kellyn.

"Kellyn! Yay! I'm not alone!" I said and keeled next to her.

"Where are we?"

"In a hole of some sort, I'm not sure really." I said.

"Thomas?" she asked.

I sighed and said softly "I dunno, I haven't seen him. But I've only been awake for a minute or two. And its too dark to see in here. "

"HELLO? Anyone else in this dark hole?" said Kellyn loudly.

Seven voices answered Kellyn and I was shocked. Nine, nine were taken by the Others. What did they want from us? And what exactly were they.

"Jen." whispered Kellyn, "Look up someones there."

I looked up and noticed a figure in lightening sky. He opened up the window thing and threw a rope down.

"One of you can walk. The rest of you have to stay here." the figure said.

Kellyn shifted and I thought she was taking the offer. I grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged me off. I felt stupid thinking that she would have taken the offer. Someone near me shift and got up. He bumped me and mumbled sorry.

I watched him grab the rope and be pulled up. I wanted to scream stop but something held me off. I watched him walk away and the figure closed the top again. I was suddenly released from whatever had a hold of me and I groaned.

Kellyn was stiff, her head still watching the top. "Whats wrong K?" I asked

"When I was looking for you I stumbled upon another camp, I thought maybe it was the other survivors but I remember seeing Alex there. And they were doing something I couldn't quiet tell but I triggered a trap and had to run. They all started coming after me."she said.

"Alex is one of them. One of the Others. I figured that out when he dragged me off. And because Eko told me to beware of one of the 'survivors'." I said.

"Eko? Who's Eko?" Someone said in the group.

"Me."

Everyone looked up and I smiled, but couldn't help but think that maybe he was one of the Others. I prayed he was on our side. Another figure appeared beside him and it was just light enough to see that it was Thomas.

"Thomas!" cried Kellyn.

"shh, we don't want to draw their attention." Eko said. Opening the window.

He threw down a rope and Kellyn grabbed it first. She was pulled up and I followed her. He threw the rope down and another man came up. As he went to throw it down again he froze. I listened but didn't hear anything. He pulled the rope up with quick speed and closed the top.

"We have to leave now!"

"But the others. We can't leave them." I protested.

"There's no time, they are coming again." he said and started running off in another direction.

The ones that were left behind started to wail and I lingered, I couldn't let this happen. The last survivor that was pulled up stopped and looked behind him, he motioned for me to come on but I couldn't move. It wasn't fair.

He ran back for me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me along and I tried to resist. I couldn't let this happen. He pulled me so hard I tripped he let me go as I fell. When I went to get up he fell next to me an arrow in his throat and between his eyes.

I clenched my jaw and started crawling, I didn't go far before I was picked up by Eko. He brought me to my feet and motioned me forward. I ran seeing Thomas and Kellyn zig-zagging through the trees.

Suddenly the trees in front of me exploded and I fell to the ground again. I heard something mechanical clicking and scrambled away. I heard Eko scream don't move.

I stopped moving and shivered. The monster roared and I covered my ears. It was to close. I couldn't even see it, I felt so vulnerable.

Kellyn screamed and I saw Thomas being dragged away. We scrambled up and started running after him. I saw the ocean just beyond the tree line and wondered if there was a way we could move the invisible thing toward the cliffs. I turned away from the ocean and nearly collided into Kellyn.

I peered past Kellyn to see a gaping hole in the ground. She turned towards me, tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you stop it?" she screamed at me, "He's dead because of this!"

I opened the door quietly and peered in, I clenched the gun tight in my hand and patted my pocket to make sure my knife was in there. Kellyn had screamed into the speaker phone saying Jason was coming after her. Soon after word the com went dead and I rushed in there.

I peered around corners of the house but didn't find anything. I went towards the kitchen but nothing was there. I went towards the living room and peered into there. Kellyn was standing up with a knife in her hand.

I walked next to her and saw Jason on the floor. He was beaten up badly and there was a few cuts on his face. I pulled the knife from her hand and led her out of the house. I motioned John, a police officer I know, inside the house and told him where Jason was.

"How do you feel Kellyn?" I said sitting on the curb.

"Sick."

"Yea that can happen, If you didn't want to do this you could have said so." I said

"I know. But I was tired of him stalking us. Stalking me. I found loads of stuff Jen, he was a sick guy."

"Now you know why we had to do it," I pulled an envelope from my jacket and handed it to her. "There's the money, plus the ticket to Australia."

"Did he tell you who he was Jen?"

I rose an eyebrow and shook my head. What was she talking abut?

"He was my brother. He ran off a few years ago. I didn't even recognize him until I saw the photos of our family. I killed my brother."

I sat their shocked, and my brain went numb. I was paid to kill her own brother instead I had shifted the job to her.

She grabbed it shakily and opened it. "Can we leave now?"

"Yea lets." I said and got up.


	14. Kellyn, Ending prt2

Kellyn

I chased after Thomas, screaming to hang on. Where the hell was Jen? I needed help I couldn't save him by myself. I jumped as the ground beneath me shook and opened wide. I grabbed for Thomas' hand and missed and he was swallowed up in that hole.

I screamed until my throat hurt and got up shakily, the monster screamed one last time and everything went silent. This was Jen's fault we could have saved him. I felt Jen behind me and screamed at her. She put her head down and said "I'm sorry, we couldn't have done-"

"Yes we could've. He'd still be alive but you were off doing something ELSE!" I screamed.

She lifted her head and looked at me. I saw something dawn in her eyes and anger ran through my body.

"Kellyn where's Eko?"

The anger abated for a moment as it dawned on me to that we were probably drawing the Others close to us. And Eko couldn't tell us where to go. I spun around, panic rising inside of me. He wasn't there, he was gone. Was he killed to?

"Kellyn, stop." Jen whispered.

I stopped and turned around, to see Alex facing us. He smiled at us and I shivered. How could we have missed that? He had evil written all over him. He pointed at me and said loudly "Kellyn come over here now."

I could feel Jen tense and she grabbed my arm. It suddenly started to rain and Alex shouted more. "Come over now Kellyn or you'll regret it even more."

We stood there and I shifted the weight on my feet. What do we do? What would he do? Before I knew what happened I heard a shot ring out and Jen yell. Jen and I sank to the forest floor and I checked myself over.

I looked over at Alex, who was holding a still smoking gun. I looked at Jen and realized she was already dead. I screamed and someone grabbed my arms. I kicked as they dragged me away, and watched as Jen body got further away.

"NO! HELP!" I screamed.


	15. Ana end prt3

This is the last chapter hope you all enjoyed and I hope I didn't come out corny or offended any of you. R & R. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to watch LOST on Wensday nights!

Ana

I ran through the forest, checking behind me once in awhile to see if someone had followed. A woman named Libby ran beside me and I watched her a she checked behind us again.

As I looked around the forest I could see silhouettes of some of the other survivors. . I prayed we weren't going to die tonight and that if any of us had to die it wouldn't be me.

Thoughts of when I first came onto the beach flashed in my head and I tried pushing the away. The first time I met Jen, flashed in my head, and it angered me to no end. I wondered how any of them could let her boss them around. She didn't deserve to be boss i did.

I tripped and fell hard, and the others ran ahead. I scrabbled up and kept going, I could still hear the screams. Soon we were deep in the forest and it was starting to get lighter. We had run all night. I tripped again and hit something hard. I yelled but didn't fall. At least I had stopped.

I moved my hands around trying to figure what I had hit. It felt like plant matter when my hand went through it all and touched something cold. I realized it was metal and brushed my hands every where. I felt a knob of some sort and twisted it. It wouldn't budge. I tried again groaning in pain and it gave slightly.

I yelled the others over and we pushed. It opened suddenly and dark cool arm rushed out to meet us.

"What is it?" Libby asked

It looked like a massive pile of bushes thrown together. I stuck my hand through the bushes again felt the cold metal. It was so well disguised we had somewhere we could hide.

We heard a faint noise that sounded like something had fallen apart. I panicked what if it was that monster again? I yelled, "Everyone inside NOW. Only the weak shall die, anyone who wants to live stick with me."

So what did you all think? Please tell me, did I rush it to much or what? Hoped you enjoyed please R & R!


End file.
